


Dean Freakin’ Winchester

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: You’re upset. You hate the feeling, but you can’t help it. Dean doesn’t seem to notice that every time he looks at another girl it hurts you. Eventually, you snap. But Dean’s right there to reassure you… or at least try.





	Dean Freakin’ Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/gifts).



> This is for impala-dreamer‘s Tell Me a Story- Drabble Challenge. My prompt was: “You really are adorable when you’re angry.” “Don’t make me kick you!” “See? Adorable.”

**_Warnings_ : Some angst. Jealous!reader. Oblivious!Dean. And fluff. Maybe some crack… I don’t really know how to crack…**

**Bamby**

You’re upset. Why were you upset? Dean freakin’ Winchester. _That’s_ why you were upset.

“Hey.”

_Speak of the Devil…_

Dean slid into your booth, choosing to sit _right_ next to you. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” you mumbled.

“Come on, sweetheart.” He nudged you, grin tugging on his lips. “You’re not a very good liar, you know?”

“We lie for a living, _Dean_ ,” you punctuated his name with extra venom.

“Yeah, well you can’t lie to me. I see right through it. So, what’s up?”

“Why don’t you go ask the bartender? Or the waitress? Or the motel receptionist? Or any other female on the planet Earth?”

To piss you of even more Dean actually had the audacity to laugh. _Laugh!_

You shoved at him, but he was too busy laughing to move. Glaring, you pushed him into the booth before crawling over his lap. He managed to calm himself down enough to call out for you, but you didn’t listen. You just stormed over to the door, which you threw open before you marched outside.

In an instant you were hugging yourself, shivering. But you were too stubborn and too upset to go back inside.

“Hey,” Dean called as he exited the bar. “Sweetheart, come back inside.”

“No!” you snapped.

“Babe, seriously? It’s too cold out here. If you’re gonna be mad at me can we do it somewhere warmer?”

Spinning on your heels, you stalked towards him, taking all of three steps before looking up into his stupid green eyes. “You don’t get to tell me how I feel or what to do. Especially if you’re flirting with every woman you come across.”

“I don’t flirt,” he argued.

“Yes, you do!”

“How?”

“That stupid eye thing you do!” you exclaimed. “You give them that twinkle. That’s _my_ twinkle!”

He chuckled, the asshole. “I have a twinkle?”

“Yes. And it’s mine!” You pouted, crossing your arms over your chest.

He sighed as he stepped towards you, a stupid smile on his stupid face. “You really are adorable when you’re angry.”

“Don’t make me kick you!” you warned, glaring up at him.

“See? Adorable.” His arms wrapped around you. “Pretty adorable when you’re jealous, too.”

You kicked him then. Right in the shin.

Grunting, he stumbled a little, but managed to keep his hold on you. “What was that for?”

“Everything,” you grumbled.

You were still upset, it was obvious. Despite how adorable you looked, he hated how you were feeling.

Cupping your cheek, he lifted your face until you looked into those stupid eyes of his. “I don’t mean to flirt with other women. I swear. I didn’t know I had a twinkle. But you’re right. It is yours. All of me is yours. You know that, right?”

“Yeah…”

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yes,” you mumbled. “I love you, too.”

Chuckling, he pulled you to him even more, burying his face into your hair. You couldn’t stay mad with him. You could never stay mad at Dean freakin’ Winchester.

**Bamby**


End file.
